Warrior Tribes
by Pigeonfeather
Summary: Ok first story. When Hazelpaw's mom is killed by someone unknown she will team up with some medicine cats and another apprentice to figure out how, why, and who killed her mother. But will they figure it out before they all disappear?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I hope that anyone who reads my story likes it and please don't forget to review! One more thing. . . PLEASE DO NOT STEAL ANY OF THESE NAMES OR IDEAS!!!!**

**Disclaimer- ****I do NOT own the warriors series. The warrior series is owned by Erin Hunter (so is the seekers series) and just in case you haven't noticed I am NOT Erin Hunter, I am Pigeonfeather (do NOT steal this name it is copyrighted to me!)**

**This is my first story so please go easy on the reviews! Please! Well hope you like my story!**

**Storm Tribe**

Leader- Goldenstar- Golden tom with yellow eyes

Deputy- Ravenfeather- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Flowerpaw

Medicine Cat- Fernfeather- Red she-cat speckled with orange and has yellow eyes

Apprentice- Cherrypaw- Pale red splashed with white and has orange eyes

Warriors- Hawkclaw- Orange tom with a white belly, black spots, and brown eyes

Ravenfire- Black she-cat with orange eyes

Silvermist- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Hazelpaw

Goldmoon-Yellow tom striped with white with blue eyes

Lightingfeather-Yellow tom with orange eyes

Sandpaw

Rainpetal-Gray Tabby tom with blue eyes

Squirreltail-Red-orange tom with orange eyes

Willowpaw

Gingerfur-Dark golden she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices- Hazelpaw- Hazel she-cat with green eyes

Willowpaw-Pale yellow she-cat with blue eyes

Sandpaw-Pale orange tom with yellow eye

Flowerpaw-Yellow she-cat flecked with orange, red, and brown with green eyes

Queens-Morningpool-Pale yellow she-cat with cream colored paws and orange belly with blue eyes

Graykit-Pale gray tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Longkit-Pale golden tabby tom with yellow eyes (in memory of Longtail)

**Water Tribe**

Leader- Icestar-White tom with blue eyes

Deputy- Puddleclaw-brown tom with black stripes and brown eyes

Medicine cat- Mudface-Brown and black tom with brown eyes

Apprentice- Rainpaw-gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors- Cloudleaf-white tom splashed with red and brown with green eyes

Icepaw

Rainleaf-Gray tom with brown stripes and green eyes

Watersnow-White she-cat with blue eyes

Whitepaw

Whitefrost-White she-cat with blue eyes

Branchpaw

Leafleg-brown she cat with green eyes

Frostflight-White tom spotted with brown and blue eyes

Mistysun-light gray she-cat with orange eyes

Flowerpaw

Apprentices- Flowerpaw-white she-cat spotted with brown, yellow, and red with blue eyes

Icepaw-White she-cat striped with gray with blue eyes

Branchpaw-Brown tom with brown eyes

Whitepaw-white she cat with blue eyes

Queens- Shellleaf-cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Mudkit-brown tom with brown eyes

Mousekit-Light brown tom with blue eyes

**Breeze Tribe**

Leader- Cloudstar-White tom with brown eyes

Deputy- Roseflight-Pale red she-cat with orange stripes and yellow eyes

Medicine cat- Dustsky-Pale brown tom with white chest and underbelly with blue eyes

Greenpaw-Gray-green tom with green eyes

Warriors- Moonrock-Gray she-cat with white stripes and orange eyes

Brightmedow-Yellow she-cat with orange spots and yellow eyes

Bramblepaw

Greenstream-Gray-green tom with green eyes

Larkcloud-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Wildpaw

Whitemedow-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Swiftpaw

Mistpelt-light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Tanglepaw

Sunwater-gold tom with blue eyes

Appreintices- Wildpaw-with tom speckled with brown, black, and orange with blue eyes

Bramblepaw-Brown tabby tom

Swiftpaw-Pale orange with white belly she-cat and yellow eyes

Tanglepaw-brown spotted with orange tom and brown eyes

Queens- Cloudeye-white she-cat with blue eyes

Birdkit-red striped with brown she cat with blue eyes

Bluekit-gray-blue tom with blue eyes

**Night Tribe**

Leader- Tornstar-Brown tom with brown eyes

Deputy- Scarnose-Dark red tom with flecks and brown eyes

Medicine cat- Dawnflower-Pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

Leopardpaw-Yellow with black spots and orange eyes

Warriors- Clawlegs-Gray tom with blue eyes

Thornpaw

Russetclaw-Dark brown with gray and red stripes and blue eyes

Dustfur-brown tom with brown eyes

Darkfeather-Brown tom with black stripes and brown eyes

Brownpaw

Grayfeather-Gray she-cat with orange eyes

Browncloud-Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Mousepaw

Palemedow-Pale yellow she-cat with orange eyes

Nightpaw

Appreintices- thornpaw-brown spiky tom with blue eyes

Nightpaw-black she-cat with green eyes

Mousepaw-mousey brown she-cat with blue eyes

Brownpaw-brown tom with green eyes

Queens- Nightflower-Black she-cat with yellow eyes

Darkkit-Dark brown tom with brown eyes

Fernkit-black brown and orange speckled she-cat

**Cloud Tribe**

Leader- Mossstar-Gray tom with green eyes

Deputy- Bramblefoot-brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Medicine cat- Leopardpelt-orange and black she-cat

Spottedpaw-white flecked with orange and brown with blue eyes

Warrior- Tigerhead-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Snowpaw

Blueclaw-gray blue she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkfang-red tabby tom with orange eyes

Greenpaw

Orangeheart-orange tom with yellow eyes

Sorrelpaw

Sunleaf-gold tom with green eyes

Fernpaw

Lightback-pale yellow she-cat with green eyes

Redwing-red tom with white flecks and brown eyes

Appreintices- Greenpaw-gray-green tom with green eyes

Fernpaw-orange, red, and yellow she- cat with green eyes

Sorrelpaw-yellow and orange tabby she-cat

Snowpaw-white she-cat with green eyes

Queens- Brightears-pale orange she-cat with brown eyes

Sandkit-pale yellow tom with orange

Redkit-red tabby tom with brown eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks to Firedance Productions, Stormcreek, and Meadowpaw for reviewing my story. **

**I would also like to thank Meadow paw for sending in the plot. THANKS!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the warriors series**

It was a warm and sunny green leaf day. The kits were playing happily with Hazelpaw. The apprentices were sunning them selves and the warriors were sharing tongues. No cat wanted to do patrols today but unfortunately they had to.

"Gingerfur! I want you to lead the border patrol. Take Hazelpaw and Squirreltail." Ravenfeather the deputy called starting to organize the sunhigh patrols.

"Ok" Ginger fur said

"Lightingfeather you lead the hunting patrol. Take Goldmoon, flowerpaw, and Hawkclaw." Ravenfeather said after Gingerfur started to get her patrol together. "Rainleaf! Can you lead the dusk patrol?"

"Yeah who do you want me to take?" Rainleaf asked the deputy.

"Um… Take Sandpaw and Silvermist. Then I will lead the dusk hunting patrol with Ravenfire and Willowpaw."Ravenfeather said finishing up the patrols.

"I would like to come with you Ravenfeather" Goldenstar said jumping down off the great rock

"Ok then" Ravenfeather responded to him. Gingerfur and her patrol set out along the Night Tribe border. Hazelpaw was excited she was only six moons old and had just been made an apprentice.

"I think I sent a mouse over there" Squirreltail said motioning with his tail to a bush right by the border.

"Ok see if you can catch it" Gingerfur said. Squirreltail stalked toward the bush.

"Well we minus well do some hunting while we can."Gingerfur told the excited apprentice then stalked away after Squirreltail. Luckily Hazelpaw learned how to hunt yesterday. She decided to try the opposite way of Gingerfur and Squirreltail and over by the part of the stream that was in Strom Tribe territory before it went into Night Tribe territory. Opening her jaws she breathed in the scents around her. Hazelpaw could scent a mouse, a shrew, and a stale rabbit. She decided to go after the shrew. So stalking through the forest she followed the sent trail and found the shrew scuffling among some tree roots. When she was only a tail length away she pounced and killed the shrew with a swift plow. Hazelpaw buried her kill and turned around to stalk more prey. Then a screech split the air. It was Gingerfur! She raced toward the place where the patrol had spilt up and then followed Gingerfur's scent trail. When she found Gingerfur she was dead. Squirreltail was there panting and soaking wet.

"What happened?" Hazelpaw asked to wet warrior in a small voice.

"I don't know she was attacked though. By Night Tribe. I can tell by the scent on her pelt. When I heard her screech I came running but I was too late."

"But way are you wet?"

"I found her just as the killer was running away. He ran into me and I was caught by surprise and fell into the river." Squirreltail explains "Come on lets get her body back to the camp she is already hunting with our ancestors. Go and get your kill.

**Well what do you guys think? I am happy I finished my first chapter! Now what will happen in the next chapter? Only one way to find out, wait until the next chapter is up, read it, and then review it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok well I would like to thank Shiningspirit, xXEnigmaXx, Stormcreek, and Meadowpaw.**

**Well then now that's done so on to the disclaimer!**

**I do not own warriors, now to the story!**

Hazelpaw padded slowly back to were she had buried her kill.

_What am I going to do? _She thought. _Gingerfur was my mother! But I don't think that Night Tribe killed her she was a fox length away, maybe more from the border. There is no way, they had no reason to kill her. No it was something else but what. Was it Squirreltail? No way! He would never! Why would I think of that! But it wasn't Night Tribe. _Hazelpaw stopped to unbury her kill then headed back started to head back. She really didn't want to go to the camp. Everyone would be saying how they are so sorry that Gingerfur was killed and everyone think that Night Tribe did it but they didn't.

"Hey get away from the border before you cross onto our territory!"

The yell startled Hazelpaw and she almost dropped her kill. She didn't realize that she had been padding to where Gingerfur had been killed. Setting down her kill she looked up.

"Sorry!" Sh replied looking for the source of the yell. A pale yellow she cat stepped out of the bushes.

"Well make sure that you don't cross the border!" Palemeadow said as Dawnflower, Night Tribe medicine cat stepped out of the bushes beside her.

"Palemeadow go easy on her she is just on apprentice." Dawnflower said studying Hazelpaw. "You look like something is wrong." She said to Hazelpaw

"Something is wrong." Hazelpaw muttered.

"Well what is wrong?" Dawnflower asked, then seeing Hazelpaw's face the said "Don't worry you can tell me"

"Something is happening in Storm Tribe." Hazelpaw said and continued seeing the two she-cats puzzled looks. "Gingerfur my mother just got killed. Squirreltail said that it was Night Tribe but I don't believe him because there is no Night Tribe scent on her and Squirreltail was wet when I found him." Hazelpaw explained not sure why though but she had a feeling that she could trust these two Night Tribe she-cats.

"Well we know that it wasn't Night Tribe because we are the first patrol out today." Palemeadow said. "So Squirreltail was lying"

"Yeah I think that we figured that much out. Well I had better get back to my camp, so I guess that I will talk to you two later then." Hazelpaw said picking up her kill.

"Ok and we will try to help you figure this mystery out, and don't worry we won't tell anyone" Dawnflower said.

Hazelpaw nodded and headed back to the camp feeling better. When she walked into camp and put her kill on the pile she got the same reaction she knew she would get.

"Hazelpaw I'm so sorry for your loss."

"If there is anything you need just ask."

"It wasn't her time"

"Starclan will accept her into their ranks as a noble warrior."

"How could Night Tribe!"

"Hazelpaw can you come here." Fernfeather the medicine cat said. Hazelpaw walked over to her and followed her into her den. "Now you may find this hard to believe but-"

"She wasn't killed by Night Tribe, yeah I figured that out. There was no Night Tribe scent on her" Hazelpaw said cutting Fernfeather off.

"Ok then well then it looks like we have a mystery to figure out." Fernfeather said.

"Just please don't tell anyone that it wasn't Night Tribe, not even Lightingfeather, he will flip out!' Hazelpaw said

Fernfeather nodded in agreement and understanding.

**Well what do you people think? And I will try to get the next chapter up soon. No promises though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so thanks to Meadowpaw and Inushuik for reviewing not much to say.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own warriors**

**Now to the story!**

When Hazelpaw woke sun light was coming in through the small holes in the top of the den. She sat up and shook moss out of her pelt. She then looked around the den and slowly remembered her dream. The den was empty and Hazelpaw was wondering if she should tell someone about her dream. She wanted to see Palemeadow and Dawnflower again but she knew that she couldn't cross the border to see them. What about Fernfeather? Yeah she would tell Fernfeather and then wait for the gathering to tell Palemeadow and Dawnflower. Slowly she got up and walked over to Fernfeather's den. Luckily no one was in there and Fernfeather was sorting herbs and berries.

"Uh Fernfeather can I talk to you?" Hazelpaw spoke hesitantly

"Yes what do you want to talk about?" Fernfeather said turning around

"Well I just had a dream from Spirit Tribe. Gingerfur came to me and asked me to find out who murdered her, but I need help and I don't know what to do." Hazelpaw explained

Fernfeather looked thoughtful for a moment; the she spoke "Hazelpaw I know that you told Palemeadow and Dawnflower so only four cats know and that means that only four cats can help you and you have to be careful about what you say around other cats so that they don't suspect you. Why don't you come with me to gather herbs and we can talk about it."

"Ok" Hazelpaw followed Fernfeather out of the camp and into the forest. The sunlight was shining through the canopy of the forest. There was a slight breeze that carried the scent of Water Tribe. Fernfeather lead Hazelpaw through the forest towards the Water Tribe border. There they started to get some cobwebs, thyme, and burdock root. Just as Hazelpaw was reaching up to get a cobweb they heard a screech. Hazelpaw dropped what she had and took off towards the Water Tribe border and to where the screech and come from. Fernfeather was close behind with some cobwebs sticking to her pelt and a root in her mouth. Hazelpaw stopped suddenly at the sight she saw. Fernfeather knocked into her and Hazelpaw fell into the shallow river. She stood up quickly and waded through the water towards the three Water Tribe cats. One was a white she-cat, another was a white and brown tom and the third was a brown she-cat who was on the ground with blood was gushing from a wound on her throat. Fernfeather and Hazelpaw climbed out of the river and looked and the brown she-cat. Her green eyes were already glazed over and there was some mud on her back.

"Leafleg!" cried the white she-cat

"Whitefrost she is with Spirit Tribe now let her go." The white and brown tom spoke but his voice was cracked and he spoke in a whisper.

"She can't be gone Frostflight!" cried Whitefrost.

"What happened?" Hazelpaw asked hesitantly

"We were hunting and then we heard a screech we ran towards it and we found Leafleg here, dead." Frostflight responded still in a whisper.

"Just like Gingerfur."Hazelpaw said

"What?"

"The same thing happened to us only on the Night Tribe border, we thought it was Night Tribe until I met Dawnflower and Palemeadow, but it wasn't Night Tribe." Hazelpaw said

"Then that means that it wasn't Storm Tribe?" Frostflight asked

"We don't know who it was the only scent we could find was mud and Night Tribe but Squirreltail turned up after she was killed all wet." Fernfeather said. "We had better get Leafleg's body back to your camp. Hazelpaw get some thyme for Whitefrost and help her back to camp. Frostflight help me." Fernfeather spoke as she picked up Leafleg. Frostflight stepped forward and grabbed her tail. Hazelpaw turned and ran the short way to where they had been collecting herbs and grabbed some thyme then ran back to where Whitefrost was.

"Here eat this it will help you" Hazelpaw spoke in a soothing tone and Whitefrost "Now come on we have to get back to your camp." Whitefrost got up shakily and leaned on Hazelpaw.

"Will you help me find out who killed Leafleg?" asked Whitefrost

"Of course I will and so will Fernfeather." Hazelpaw responded.

**Ok well I hoped that you liked it and please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I would like to thank Meadowpaw and Inushuik for reviewing.**

**Now I do not own warriors**

**To the story!**

Hazelpaw was padding behind Fernfeather and Frostflight. Whitefrost was leaning on her. They were almost to the water tribe camp. Fernfeather and Frostflight were carrying Leafleg's body. When they got to the camp Frostflight went in backwards still carrying Leafleg's body. Fernfeather followed him. Whitefrost went next and Hazelpaw brought up the rear.Hazelpaw had just walked into the clearing when there was a terrible cry. A cream colored she-cat ran up to were Fernfeather and Frostflight had set down Leafleg's body.

"What happened?" She asked Frostflight and Whitefrost.

"We were hunting near the border and she was killed we don't know how, but we know that it wasn't Storm Tribe." Frostflight told the clan that had gathered around the body.

"And how do we know that it wasn't Storm tribe! They could be lying!" A cat shouted from the crowed.

"Because the same thing happened to my mother by the night tribe border!" Hazelpaw yelled over the noise. A white tom leaped up on to a boulder.

Silence!" He called and everyone quieted down. "We thank you for returning the body. We hope that we can find out who killed these two cats, and soon so they don't kill any more cats." He jumped down and walked over to Fernfeather and Hazelpaw. "Would you please return to you clan?" He asked his eyes full of pain.

"Yes, we are sorry for your loss." Fernfeather said. She turned around and padded out of the camp with Hazelpaw following close behind.

"ok so what do we have so far?" Fernfeather asked Hazelpaw

"Well we know that we have a crazy cat that probably wants to pull a Tigerstar and kill every cat he doesn't like and take over the forest." Hazelpaw said

"Hahaha very funny." Fernfeather said

" Ok so really we know that Gingerfur was killed by the night clan border, then Squrriltail turned up all wet. Then Leafleg was killed by the Storm tribe border and it was not by us… both cats that were killed were she-cats. We don't know who is killing cats but we do know that we have to stop them and find out if they have and allies in other clans. We also have Whitefrost, Frostflight, Dawnflower, and Palemeadow helping us to try and figure this all out.

Hazelpaw padded with the rest of Storm Tribe as they headed towards Fiveponds. When they got there only Night tribe and Water Tribe were there. Fernfeather padded towards the water tribe cats while Hazelpaw padded towards a group of night tribe cats and saw Palemeadow sitting on the outside. Hazelpaw padded up to her and whispered on her ear

"Hey get Dawnflower and meet me by Storm tribe pond." Hazelpaw then walked off to find Fernfeather and saw her sitting on the edge of Storm tribe pond with Whitefrost and Frostflight. Soon they were joined by Palemeadow and Dawnflower. The Tribes were given a lot of time to socialize before the gathering started.

"Ok so far the six of us are the only ones that are trying to find the killer. The plan is simple just keep watch for anyone suspicious and we will meet and the gatherings and give up dates, agreed?" Said Palemeadow looking at the others.

"Agreed." They all said and walked away. The gathering started shortly after that.

"I will go first." Said Mossstar the leader of cloud tribe. He took a step forward and gave his updates "Prey is running well in cloud tribe." Then he stepped back.

Cloudstar (A/n Haha Cloudstar is the leader of breeze tribe and not cloud tribe) "Prey is running well in Breeze tribe, nothing else to report."

"Night tribe has two new kit and prey is running well." Tornstar reported

"Prey is running well and one of our warriors was murdered by the storm tribe border." Icestar said looking towards Goldenstar.

"None of my cats have killed anyone. We also have had a cat killed by the night tribe border." Goldenstar said looking at Icestar then at Tornstar.

"We haven't killed anyone!" Tornstar said defending his clan.

"Enough we will solve this later this gathering is over!" Said Mossstar. The leaders jumped of the fallen log and lead their tribes back to their camps

The mystery counties. ..

**Well I hope that you liked it and please leave a review, but you don't have to it would be nice though.**


End file.
